Alex on Deck
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: This is an alternate version of Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. What if instead of going into Zack's room, Alex went into Cody's? How would that change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Alex's POV

I watched as my brother Justin stepped inside of the dye-filled hot tub. I also watched his reaction as he found out that his was blue from the neck down. Even is swimsuit had turned blue. Another classic prank and I didn't even have to use magic to do it. The reaction of the girls that he was trying to impress was hilarious. I couldn't laugh out loud because I knew that would draw attention to me. But I was hysterical on the inside.

"Alex that's classic but you're not supposed to use…" My other brother Max said.

"Science?" I said interrupting him. "I learned this in class. Who knew school would ever come in handy?"

Max made a stupid comment about Justin looking like a flag. I sometimes question if he is really my brother and not some bastard son of Kelbo. I was really starting to consider that seahorse thing.

"I'm not scared of Justin." I said confidently. Why would I be? Justin may have been smart but he wasn't good at tricking people.

I then watched as the cruise director, Mr. Moseby walked over to Justin. Him I was scared of. I started to run away after he had said he would feed whoever did it to the sharks. Even though I learned in science class that there were no sharks in the area that we were in.

I began running toward the students' rooms. I was faced with a choice. I could either choose the room on the left or the room on the right. I ran into the room on the left as I didn't notice that I had dropped the bottle of dye. The room was empty so I figured that I could probably hide there until the owners came back. I heard Mr. Moseby walk into other room which turned out to be Zack's, the cute guy that worked at the juice bar. As tried to listen through the closed door, I noticed that the door was starting to open. But the room was so clean there was nothing to hide behind.

'I'm dead' I thought to myself. It was probably Mr. Moseby. I turned around looking for anything useful.

"What are you doing in my room?" The voice said. It wasn't Mr. Moseby. I turned around and saw Zack's twin brother Cody. He was in my science class.

"Umm I got lost. I'll just leave now." I said because I obviously didn't need that to get in any more trouble.

"You don't have to leave" He said as I noticed he was blushing. "Just tell me why you're here."

"Okay I played a prank on my brother and he told on me and now I need a place to hide." I said because I couldn't think of a good enough lie

"What exactly did you do?" He asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"If I tell you will you promise not to repeat it to anyone?" I asked.

"As long as it's legal" Cody said. "If you committed a felony, I can't make any promises."

"I'm not stupid. I just put some blue dye in the hot tub before he got in." I said. "Like we learned in science class. I can't believe that I actually learned something in school."

"That actually sounds like to good prank." Cody responded. "Do you think you could help me pull a prank on my brother?"

I usually didn't like to help people because that wouldn't be a good use of my intelligence but Cody was cute and I was currently single since my relationship with Dean was going so well.

"If agree to be my alibi, I'll help you pull a prank on Zack." I said. "Where is he now?"

"Apparently Mr. Moseby found your bottle of dye in the hallway and blamed him." Cody said. "So can you help me on a scavenger hunt so I can get Hannah Montana tickets?"

"Sure why not?" I said. I could say that I was helping Cody and couldn't possibly put the dye in the hot tub. "So what's the first thing on the list?"

"A yellow barrette" He said as I took my barrette out. "Okay, now we need a flashlight. I have that and a gamma ray deflector I knew this thing would come in handy."

"So what don't you have on that list?" I asked the boy that seemed to have everything in his pockets.

"Well it says we need a live fish and a silver chalice." He said.

"Then let's go catch a fish." I said as I grabbed the fishing pole off the wall. "I don't suppose you have a lure in your pocket."

"Actually I do." He said.

"Wow you're prepared for everything." I responded.

"We have to make sure that we don't break that fishing pole. It's my roommate's." He said.

"Why don't you go out there? I'll set all of this up." I said as I tried to get him away so I could cast a spell.

"I've got it." Cody said as he attached the lure to the pole.

It looked I wasn't going to be able to cast a spell to make the fish bite so we would have to do it the old-fashioned way. That had to be my least favorite way.

"So where are we going to go fishing?" I asked the intelligent blonde.

"I was thinking we could go off the portside deck." He said.

So we went over to the portside deck and put the pole over the balcony. We both took a seat in the folding chairs.

"So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Cody said, apparently attempting to start a conversation.

"Well I'm from New York, I have 2 brothers and I'm failing Science because I never turn in my work." I said. "Now it's your turn. Tell everything there is to know about you."

Before he could say anything, there was a pull on the fishing rod. Cody ran over to it but I could tell that he was struggling. "A little help here?" He said

I put my hands on his and began to pull. We both moved back until he fell over and a marlin was flailing around on the deck.

"That's a big fish." I said.

"Do you think it will fit in the bag?" He asked as he held the sack that contained the other items.

"Maybe we have to find a way to knock it out without killing it." I said. "We could hit it with the flashlight."

Cody proceeded to the beat the fish with the flashlight until it was unconscious.

"I was kidding" I said as I laughed as we put our catch in the sack. "But it was fun reeling that thing in. So why are you doing this scavenger hunt anyway? Are you obsessed with Hannah or something"

"It's so I can get the Hannah Montana tickets for this girl named Bailey who is." He said. "You probably don't know her."

"Yeah I know her. I saved her life when she was choking." I responded pretentiously. I don't know how I knew what that word meant but I suspected Justin must have been behind it. His intelligence must have somehow rubbed off on me.

"Damn I should have been there to do that." He said.

"So you must really like her." I said. If there was anything that I was a sucker for, it was romance.

"Yeah I have this six-month plan for getting together with her." He explained. "These tickets are supposed to be me asking her out for our first date."

"That sounds really nice but you shouldn't have to do something like that for her. I'm sure that she'll like you even if don't get her tickets to the concert. I think you're a great guy and I just met you." I told him. "You shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even your brother. That's why I am going to help you get him back for screwing with your strange botanical shampoo."

"Well we can worry about that after we finish the scavenger hunt." He answered. "We still need to find a silver chalice."

"What is a chalice anyway?" I asked.

"It's basically a fancy word for cup." He said. "Come on."

I walked out with him to the sky deck with him as I saw London Tipton put down a silver chalice. Well that was convenient. Cody started to run toward the chalice as Zack started to run toward him and tackled. I realized I would have to get it myself.

"Gialsjay timesday" I said as time froze and hopped over to the table with the silver chalice and grabbed it before I fell on my butt and time unfroze.

"I got it." I said as Cody turned away from Zack.

"Zack we can talk about how you think that I framed you, even though I didn't later." Cody said as put the chalice in his bag. "Right now we have to take this stuff to exchange it for the Hannah Montana tickets."

So I walked over to the lobby deck where we were supposed to turn the materials in.

"It looks like you have everything." Mr. Moseby said as he reached into his pocket. "Here are your tickets."

"We did it." I said as I hugged Cody. He hugged me back in a congratulatory hug. I don't really know what happened next because suddenly we turned our heads and leaned into a kiss. Neither one of us noticed that Bailey was watching.

So you're probably wondering why I am writing this story. Well it started through a series of messages with Elianna. I suggested putting Cody and Alex together in her sequel to Just One of the Guys. A little while later she said I should write a Cody and Alex story. So this is it. Also Don't worry about Bailey. I have something planned for her too. Please review this story. It would really make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey's POV

I walked the halls of the S.S. Tipton. I couldn't wait to see Cody. I couldn't believe that he was getting me tickets to the Hannah Montana concert. My guy was getting me tickets. Okay so he wasn't exactly my guy but the nest time that I saw him, I was going to tell him that it was a date. I wonder if I would actually get to meet Hannah. I started to prepare what I would say in case. I could go full country since apparently we both grew up on farms. Or maybe I could use a British accent to sound sophisticated. But I go also go Japanese because I show a great deal of respect for Hannah. I suddenly had no idea which one to choose. I probably was going to ask Cody the next time I saw him. See he had already met her, I think he would know what to do. I also began to wonder Hannah got the corn cob carving that I sent her. I worked so hard on that and it would suck if it was ruined in the mail or something.

I decided to go back to my room because everyone kept trying to take my barrette out of my hair. Those scavenger hunt people were really crazy. I was so glad that Cody was going to get me tickets so I wouldn't have to deal with that. London wasn't in the room. I think she was dating this Justin guy. He was pretty cute but apparently someone decided to turn him blue. I wonder that was another Zack's stupid pranks. Who else would do something like that? After I was done removing anything on that scavenger hunt from myself, I headed toward the lobby. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Cody was kissing that Alex or Ashley or whatever her name was that had saved my life earlier. I couldn't believe it. I thought Cody liked me. I couldn't help but start to cry. I didn't really want to face either one of them so I ran away crying. I needed to talk to someone about it. My first instinct was London but she was probably busy and would just tell me that I could do better than Cody and sometimes talking to her was like talking to a chicken coop. I really didn't understand how someone could be as dumb as her but her mother did leave her and her dad hardly ever spent any time with her.

So I decided to walk toward Zack's room. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." He called.

I opened the door and door and walked into the mess that I spent my first day at Seven Seas High in. I remember how I had a short crush on him when he found out that I was a girl.

"Oh hey Bailey." He said before he looked at my eyes. He must have noticed that I had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just had my heart broken." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. "Tell me what happened."

"Well I basically saw Cody kissing that Alex girl." I said. "If that is her real name."

"Wait Cody kissed someone other than you?" Zack said in disbelief. "That can't be possible. You're basically all he's talked about since he met you. I mean I saw him and Alex doing that scavenger hunt thing but I didn't think that it would lead to anything."

"Wait, why was he the scavenger hunt?" I asked. "I thought he knew Hannah."

"Well we met her but she probably didn't remember someone like him." He said. "I was going to ask Alex to go to the concert with me."

"How did you get tickets?" I asked.

"It was actually just a few minutes ago." Zack said as he began to tell his story.

_Zack was in the pizza bar with Woody who had cake for some reason. _

_"Hey dude, Hannah Montana is sunbathing on the __Lido__ Deck." A voice said causing everyone but Zack and Woody to stampede pushing Zack against Woody's cake. _

_"Again?" Zack said referring to his constantly getting cover in cake. _

_It turned out that it was Mr. Moseby who threw his voice. _

_"Zack why aren't you in your room?" He yelled._

_"You said I could leave to get food." Zack said._

_At that moment, Hannah and her friend Lola walked into the pizza bar. _

_"Thanks Moseby." Hannah said before she noticed Zack's shirt. "Hey it's you. I ate cake off of you." _

_"Yes but this cake is chocolate go ahead." Zack said as he smiled._

_"No thanks I came here for pizza." Hannah said. "So are you two coming to my show?" _

_"We don't have any tickets." Woody said. "I'm gonna go get some more cake." _

_"Wait before you go, I have something for you." Hannah said as she looked into her purse. _

_Woody stopped. _

_"Here are two for you." She said handing tickets to him. She then gave a pair to Zack. "And two for you. You should bring your girlfriends or something." _

_"I'm gonna go ask __Addison__." Woody said as he ran off._

That was all Zack told me.

"So do you wanna go with me?" He asked.

"Yes Zack yes." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back. Suddenly I felt really warm like I had when I hugged Cody a few days ago. "Wow that was unexpected"

"That felt really nice." He said. "I wonder how this will feel."

The next thing I knew Zack pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked but I was more shocked that I like it. I found myself kissing back and I opened my mouth so I my tongue could mingle with his. I had no idea what came over me. A few minutes I was heartbroken over Cody and suddenly I was all over Zack. It was like my body was moving on autopilot and I had no control over it.

About half an hour later we found ourselves naked under Zack's cover. Our clothes were scattered on the floor amongst all of the other clothes.

"Zack, I have no idea what came over me." I said feeling embarrassed. How could I just do that? My feelings somehow literally shifted from Cody to Zack in under an hour. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Yeah that's never happened to me either." He said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we really shouldn't ever speak about this." I said. "And I'm guessing that we're a couple now."

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life." Zack said. "I mean first I get blamed for something that I didn't do, then I get tickets from Hannah Montana, then I hear that Cody has a girlfriend and it's not you and now this happened. I think we should get dressed."

I got out from under the covers and picked my bra and panties up off of the floor and then grabbed my jeans and put them on and then realized that the baggy article of denim was not my jeans.

"I think you wore a dress." Zack said as he chuckled.

"Zack, do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked.

"Bailey, as much as I'd love for us to be roommates again, I don't think Moseby would allow it. He'd probably say 'Not only is it against the rules but I don't want the best student of Seven Seas High fraternizing with this hooligan' or something like that." He said as he perfectly imitated the cruise director.

"That impression of him was pretty good." I said as I laughed as I found my dress and put it on. "You even got his facial expressions down. And by the way, you're my favorite convict."

Cody's POV

I cannot believe that I just made out with Alex. I went through the whole scavenger hunt trying to get the tickets for Bailey. I don't know what happened. I had a six-month plan for Bailey and I make it farther with Alex in an hour.

"What did we just do?" Alex asked. "Cody, I'm so sorry."

"It was definitely unexpected." I said.

"We can't be together, you got the tickets for Bailey remember. I should have never told you that I turned Justin blue." Alex said as she noticed the look on my face. "They're standing right behind, aren't they?"

"Oh yes." Moseby said.

"You are so much trouble." Justin said as he grabbed her. "Now tell me how I get this stuff off."

"Did you try dish soap and baking soda?" I asked

"Does that really work?" He asked Moseby.

"Yes" Moseby said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Justin yelled.

"I thought you were more concerned about catching who did it." Moseby responded.

"I already knew who did it." Justin yelled.

While they were arguing we took the opportunity to run away and head back to my room. Apparently we were now partners in crime. I would have to talk to Bailey later.

I know that the scene between Zack and Bailey may seem a little out of character but they really got caught up in the moment. The scene was also a result of the series of messages with Elianna. I thought it would be funnier if they got carried away. (Zack usually gets carried away anyway). Finally I have an announcement concerning the Reader's Choice Awards. Due to some spam reviewers I am ending them early. Here are the winners.

_Best Author: lodylodylody_

_Best Story: Two Brothers and a Pop Tart by Lodylodylody_

_Best Completed Story: Two Brothers and A Pop Tart_

_Best Crossover: Two Brothers and A Pop Tart_

_Best One-Shot: Cody's Wish by Kulmanari_

_Best Series: Paul Matthews trilogy _

_Best Songfic: Bailey's song by SupersecretSquirrel_

_Best Twin Centric: Older brothers by ReneyyySprouse_

_Best Suite Life of Zack and Cody- Being herself _

_Best Suite Life on Deck: Just One of the Guys by Elianna 22_

_Best Zack and Maddie: moment of weakness by the hurricane_

_Best Zack and Max: Boston, We Have Problem by Me_

_Best Cody and Bailey: Boston, We Have a Problem_

_Best Cody and London: The smarterest by Lodylodylody_

_Best other pairing: Just One of the Guys _

_best crossover pairing: Two Brothers and a Poptart _

_Best Kiss: Just One of the Guys_

Those are the ones that I counted. I'm sorry to those of you that would have one any of the other categories. Congratulations to all of the winners and as London says "Yay Me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

While Justin and Moseby were busy arguing, me and Cody managed to escape and headed back to his room.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I said to Cody. "I'm sorry that I brought you into this mess."

"Well it is kind of exciting." Cody said. "The only problem is that now I won't be able to talk to Bailey."

"I've really ruined everything for you." I said. "If I had just gone to Zack's gone, none of this would have never happened."

"Well if I hadn't happened, I never would have won the tickets in the first place. I still don't know how you were able to get that chalice." He said.

"I guess I'm just lucky." I lied. "Definitely lucky."

"You're lying." He said.

"Okay I grabbed the chalice out of the pile when everyone was fighting over it." She said trying to sound convincing. I think he bought it. "If you need someone to go to the concert, I'll go with you."

Before Cody could respond, the door knob started to twist and twist…and twist, like someone was having trouble with it. Cody smiled and opened the door. I thought he was crazy because he could be letting Mr. Moseby in. But when he opened the door it was just a fat Jewish teenager.

"Hey Cody I have great news, Addison is going to the Hannah concert with me." He said.

"Woody, how did you get tickets?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Hannah showed up at the pizza bar. Zack got some too." Woody said. "Anyway I finally got rid of that rash around my groin."

Upon hearing that, I started to giggle.

"You didn't tell me there was a girl in here." Woody said in embarrassment.

"Woody this is Alex." Cody introduced. "Alex, this is my roommate Woody."

"He's kind of funny." I said.

"I learned how to fart the entire Bon Jovi catalog." He said proudly.

"And now he's just disgusting." I said.

"So I heard that you won the scavenger hunt. Are you finally going to ask Bailey out?" Woody asked.

"Yeah that's become really complicated." Cody said.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked.

"Well the two of us" he started, gesturing over to me "kissed."

He wasn't very subtle there. At least he didn't tell Woody the whole story. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this. I realized I was probably going to get into a lot of trouble for turning Justin blue but at least the wizard council wouldn't be involved since I didn't use magic.

"Wow that has to be the most surprising thing that I've ever heard. You've only talked about Bailey all semester and now you're kissing someone else." Woody said. "What happened? Did you finally give up?"

"No I didn't give up. It all happened so fast." Cody said, trying to defend himself. "The kiss was just a kind of spontaneous thing."

"Huh?" Woody asked.

"He means that we didn't mean for it to happen and it just happened." I summarized for the dim-witted boy. It was possible that he was even dumber than Max. And I don't understand how anyone could be dumber than someone who didn't know what an infirmary was. There are probably people in elementary school that know that. Max definitely wasn't smarter than a 5th grader. I could tell because Frankie that 5th grader that hangs out on Waverly Place keeps scamming him. Then again he also keeps scamming Justin so maybe Frankie is smarter than a 5th grader.

"So why is she in here?" Woody asked. We had thought of an answer for that.

"We were going to watch…_Glee._" I said thinking of some random show. "We were just about to start when you came in."

"Yeah" Cody said but I noticed that his nose was crinkling. Hopefully Woody didn't realize that or was too dumb to realize that.

"Okay I'm going to go hit up the Mexican Buffet." Woody said as he left the room.

"That was close." I said. "How'd you know it was him?"

"Woody always has trouble with the lock." Cody said.

At that moment, I noticed that my stomach had startled to rumble. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"What are we going to do about food?" I asked. "Mr. Moseby and Justin are probably searching the whole boat for me if not both of us."

"Well there are 5 different restaurants." Cody said. "We should be able to be able to go to the one on the Mandarin Deck without being seen especially since Chinese food gives Mr. Moseby terrible stomach problems."

"I don't even want to know about that." I said. "So since you seem to know your way around so well, I'll follow you. You know I've never actually been a fugitive before."

"Zack's done a lot worse than you." Cody said as he opened the door. "He once put an electric eel in the hot tub. I have no idea where he got it though."

"Maybe Zack's not as dumb as he acts." I said as I analyzed Zack. "I mean he has to know something if he's able to catch an electric eel. Those things don't even bite. Oh crap I'm actually learning this stuff in this class."

"Yeah I really don't Zack is that dumb." Cody said. "I think he doesn't want to be like me so he asks differently. He once when summer school and ended up tutoring the entire class, without my help I might add."

"So he was dumb enough to land himself in summer school, then when no one was around he showed that he could be smart." I said, summarizing what Cody just said.

"Well he ended up getting beaten up at first." Cody said. "From what I heard he got a pretty nasty wedgie."

"You all this time we've spent talking about this we could've been spending eating." I said, hearing my stomach rumble again. "Lead the way to the Mandarin Deck, good sir."

Bailey's POV

Zack and I both finished dressing ourselves as I began to walk toward the door. As I walked toward the door, it started to open. Was it Cody? What would he think when he found that I slept with Zack?

Instead of Cody, I saw Mr. Moseby walk into the room. He was probably wondering what I was doing in there.

"Zack your confinement to your room has now ended." Mr. Moseby said. "We found out who the real culprit was. Oh and Bailey, you forgot your shoes."

With that he walked out of the room.

"Do you think he knows?" Zack asked.

"He knows." Moseby called as he popped back into the room. "And by the way if you see Alex Russo, tell me. She is in a lot of trouble."

"So do you wanna head down to the Mandarin Deck?" Zack asked. "I hear tonight's buffet night."

"Is food all you think about?" I asked him.

"No I think about other things, like girls and…mischief." He said after thinking for a minute.

I laughed. "Well I guess I am kind of hungry." I said. "And Chinese does sound good right now. Let's go."

So we head over to the Mandarin Deck. There weren't that many people. But surprisingly Alex and Cody were both there, presumably together. We sat down at the table next to them.

"Cody, we need to talk." I said.

"Bailey, I'm so glad that you're here." He said. "I got the Hannah Montana tickets."

"That's great Cody but Zack already asked me." I said.

"Zack asked you?" He asked in surprise. "How did he even get tickets?"

"I got them from Hannah in the pizza bar. Woody got some too." Zack said as he flashed the tickets.

"Okay Bailey I'll come clean." Cody said. "I kissed Alex."

"I already know." I said. "I was there when you did it. I also need to tell you that I slept with Zack."

"What?" Was all that Cody could manage to say. He appeared to be in complete shock. It was like he was frozen.

"Cody?" Alex says as she snapped her fingers, bringing him out of his trance. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't kissed Cody, you two would be together."

"Don't worry about it, Alex. Maybe me and Cody weren't meant to be together." I said in an assuring tone. "We were never actually dating in the first place. And you did get to him first. I hope you two have a happy relationship together."

"Bailey, why did you two do that together?" Cody asked saying his first words since his trance was broken.

"I don't know." I said, remembering what had happened. "I just came in there for advice because I saw you two kissing. But then we hugged and, then we kissed, and the next thing we knew our clothes were scattered across the floor and we both in his bed."

Zack finished chewing his food before he said. "Yeah that's exactly what happened. We didn't plan anything. Of all of the girls I thought I might lose my virginity, Bailey was not on the list. And Alex Mr. Moseby is looking for you. He says you're in a lot of trouble. I can't believe that I never thought to put dye in the hot tub."

"I know that Mr. Moseby is looking for me." Alex said. "That's why we came here because apparently Mr. Moseby can't handle Chinese food."

"He may not be able to handle Chinese food but I can." A voice said. It was the guy had previously been turned blue. He had apparently found a way to wash it off. He also looked rather angry.

So it looks like Alex has been caught. I would like everyone that I do have plans to continue this story after the Teen Cruise ends. There will be a time skip after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

"I know that Mr. Moseby is looking for me." I said. "That's why we came here because apparently Mr. Moseby can't handle Chinese food."

"He may not be able to handle Chinese food but I can." A voice said. It was Justin. He looked rather angry. He grabbed me by the hand. "You are in so much trouble."

Justin dragged me away from the table and over to Mr. Moseby.

"Thank you for contribution, Justin." Moseby said. "As a reward for catching your sister, please take this complimentary pillow chocolate."

Wow Mr. Moseby was really cheap. We can get those things for free. I don't think Justin was satisfied with the reward but he just walked away.

"Now you are in so much trouble." Moseby said to me. "The first thing I'm doing is calling your parents."

"I think Justin already did that." I said.

"Well in that case, you will be confined to the ship the whole time we're in Hawaii." He said. "Also I don't want you corrupting Cody with your tomfoolery. I'm already worried that Zack will do that."

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you let me go to the concert." I said.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" He asked.

"Some old dude gave it to me because he thought I was Mikayla. I tried telling him that I wasn't but he didn't believe me." I said. "Anyway the money should be enough to buy the Hawaii hankie that you were hoping to get but can't afford because you don't get paid until after we leave."

"How do you know about that?" Moseby asked me.

"I heard you talking about it earlier." I said. "It's such a shame that you won't be able to buy it."

"You really are an evil genius." He said. "Fine. I'll let you go to the concert but as soon as it's done. Give me the money now."

"I'm not stupid." I said. "If I do that you'll just take it and then change your mind. You'll get the money when I leave for the concert. And Cody is my date for the concert."

"Damn, I was hoping that I could trick you into giving me the money before I let you go." Moseby said.

"Why did you just tell me your plan?" I asked, wondering if he forgot I was there.

"Just go to your room." He said angrily as I went back to the infirmary.

Once I arrived there, I found Justin, completely free of blue.

"So what kind of punishment did he give you?" Justin asked

"Oh I have to stay in here while the ship is in Hawaii except for the concert." I said. "I managed to convince Mr. Moseby to let me go."

"How?" Justin asked.

"I paid him." I said.

"That's not fair." Justin whined. "Well I've already called Mom and Dad. They're currently thinking of your other punishment as we speak. And don't think you'll be able to bribe them but you won't. They said they'll know you punishment by they come to pick us up."

"You know Mom does need a new blender." I said. "Anyway I'm going back to see Cody. He kind of reminds me of you, except he's cuter and less of a dork."

With that I walked away and headed back to the Mandarin deck. As I was walking back, I saw Woody run by.

"Too many tacos." He said. He looked green, like he was going to throw up.

"Woody, you can have my bed in there." I called to him. Him being in the infirmary meant I would probably have to spend the night in Cody's room. That would be something I definitely wouldn't mind. We wouldn't be doing what Zack and Bailey did but I couldn't guarantee that we wouldn't be in the same bed. I wouldn't mind it though. I don't know why I was so attracted to Cody but for some reason I was. The only possible explanation was the whole opposites attract thing that people always say and I never believed. Maybe Cody and I weren't complete opposites. Zack and Bailey were more like complete opposites as well as Cody and Woody. I finally arrived back at the Mandarin Deck and saw that Zack and Bailey had already left.

"So Cody, it seems that Woody ate too much at the Mexican Buffet." I said. "So it seems like I'll be staying in your room tonight."

"Are you sure that that's okay?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but the infirmary doesn't hold anymore than three. Woody's probably going to need to stay there over night and I don't wanna sleep on the floor." I said. "And who said we have to follow the rules. What Moseby doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Wow you're so bad." Cody said. "But for some reason I can't resist you. You're like the Catwoman to my Bruce Wayne."

"I think you can avoid the comic book references. It's kind of creepy." I said.

"Well Zack's more the one who reads comics. I was just trying to think of a good analogy. It sounds like I failed at it." He said

"Well I can't think of a better one and yes I know what an analogy is." I said. Like I said, I wasn't dumb; I just didn't try very hard. But Cody was making me start to think that I should try harder.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Cody asked.

"I can tell we what won't be doing: having sex." I said. "It's not that I want to wait for marriage, it's just that I don't know you very well."

"Yeah that's not something I plan on doing either." Cody said. "That wasn't even in my six-month plan that is no longer in effect."

"Yeah we don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time." I said.

"Who sings that?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I think it was like Jermaine Dupri or something." I said. "Anyway we should probably head back to your room."

"You know I actually do have a few episodes of _Glee _on my laptop." Cody said. "I really like that show."

"Yeah it's pretty funny." I said as we walked back over to his room.

Zack's POV

This day has been really weird. I found someone who is probably better at pranks than me, I lost her to Cody and then I lost my virginity to the person I least expected to lose it to. Okay so London was probably the person I least expected but Bailey was definitely #2 on the list.

"You got any threes?" Bailey asked.

"Go fish." I said as Bailey picked some cards out of the pile. "There has to be something better that we can do."

"Well we could really go fish?" Bailey suggested.

"Do you have a pole because I don't." I said.

"Well we could probably watch something on Hulu on your laptop." Bailey said. "Any shows you're interested in?"

"Well I've never been able to see _The Vampire Diaries." _I said. "Let's see if we can find that."

Bailey booted up my laptop and logged onto Hulu. "It says we can watch them at the CW website." She said. "Now I heard that this show is a little scary, which means we can get some cuddling time in."

"Sounds good to me." I said. "So did you get cable in Kettlecorn?"

"Nope we always had a satellite." Bailey said as she sat on my bed. I took a seat next to her. She was right it was kind of scary. I really didn't like scary stuff. I don't think she did either because we were both holding onto each other. Once it was done, we blushed and let go of each other. I realized I had put my hands on her chest by accident. She did have a nice pair I was still surprised.

"Sorry about that." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's okay, I can't believe I didn't notice." She said. "I should probably go, it's starting to get late."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" I asked as I puckered my lips.

"I think you should be one who kisses me." Bailey said. "After all it usually is the man's responsibility to kiss the girl on a date."

I went over to Bailey and pressed my lips against hers. It was even better than the one that we had shared earlier in the day. "I'll see you when we get to Hawaii." She said as she left my room and returned to hers. Now I was really wishing that we had been able to keep the fact that she was a girl secret. Then we would we still be roommates and could spend the nights together. But at least I didn't have a different roommate. After having a beautiful girl as a roommate, anyone else would be a let down.

Alex's POV

Over the next few days, me and Cody both enjoyed our time together. I was kind of sad that it looked like our relationship was only going to be a fling. We both knew that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work Especially when the distance kept varying depending on where the ship was. It sucked because over the few days that I knew Cody, I think I had fallen in love with him. I couldn't stop hearing Katy Perry's song _Thinking of You _play in my mind. I would have to go back to my relationship with Dean ever though my heart would still belong to Cody. After we said our goodbyes, I went with my brothers to go meet our parents. I knew they would have thought of some kind of punishment for me for turning Justin blue. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be. Maybe they would go easy on me because I got an A in my science class. I'm not even sure how that happened. All I know is that when we took the test, I knew all of the answers. It was like I studied or something without even knowing it.

Mom was wearing her life jacket again. It's kind of sad that she would be doing that in the lobby of a docked boat. "There you three are." She said. "Alex we are very disappointed with you but also proud that you managed to pass your class."

"So we have decided on your punishment." Dad said. "You will be spending the next semester on this ship."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Cody.

So this is how the story will continue. The next chapter will involve Cody spending Christmas with the Russos. And I have a plan for Zack and Bailey involving the next semester. And please if you're reading this story, review. Reviews really motivate me to keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

"So we have decided on your punishment." My dad said. "You will be spending the next semester on this ship."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Cody.

"Why are you punishing me by making me deal with her?" Moseby asked. "And that probably wouldn't be much of a punishment for her. She has a boyfriend on the boat."

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran off.

I arrived in Cody's room and knocked on the door. Cody opened it.

"Cody I have amazing news." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"My parents are making me enroll next semester." I said.

"That's great." He said as he hugged me. "I'll wait for you."

"Hey do you wanna spend Christmas with me and my family?" I asked.

"I would love to but I have no way of getting to New York." Cody said.

"Oh leave that all to me. Where are you from again?" I asked.

"Boston" He said before I stepped outside.

"The plane travels on Christmas Eve, give me a ticket from Boston to Queens." I said as the ticket appeared in my hands. I stepped back into the room. "Here you go."

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"I got it earlier today but I needed to remember where I put it." I lied as I handed it to him.

"So I guess I'll see you for Christmas." He said.

"Yeah but until then a kiss will do." I said as we shared a kiss. "I should probably go. Everyone's waiting for me."

I walked away, smiling. I don't think I would care if I didn't get anything for Christmas as long as Cody was there. I think there was an old Mariah Carey that summed it up. _All I Want for Christmas is You_ or something like that.

I walked back over to the rest of my family.

"So Mr. Moseby says you have a boyfriend now." Dad said in an overprotective tone. "What's he like?"

"He's smart, cute, and funny." I said. "He was my lab partner in science class as well. I told him he could come over for Christmas so you can meet him."

"Why not now?" Max asked stupidly.

"Because the boat is about to leave." I said, answering his stupid question.

It was Christmas Eve. I was standing at the airport wearing a heavy coat. It probably would have been better to get him a bus ticket but then I'd have to worry about all of the freaks at the bus station. I hoped that his plane was running on schedule so I wouldn't be waiting a while or worse that his flight wasn't cancelled. I then heard my phone play _Hey There Delilah_. That was my ringtone for Cody. I had gotten a text from him. Texting was the only form of communication I had with him for the past few weeks.

"Landed safely, which g8 r u at?" It said.

"#3" I texted him back.

Within a short time he arrived at Gate 3.

"I'm so glad that you made it." I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah everything went surprisingly well." Cody said. I hadn't cast a spell to insure the flight would go well. Nope I definitely didn't. Okay I did but only because I didn't want to lose Cody in some sort of horrible plane crash.

"So do you wanna head back to my house?" I asked.

"Of course. I've always wondered what your family is like." He said.

"We're just good old regular people." I said nervously. "I have one brother who is really and another that is really dumb."

"Are you sure he just hasn't reached his potential like Zack?" Cody asked.

"No he really is dumb." I said. "He makes Zack look like Stephen Hawking. Wait how do I know who that is?"

"Well he is the smartest man in the world. He's made headlines a few times." Cody said.

I then drove Cody to the parking garage on Waverly where everyone stored their cars. We walked down the sidewalk to the sub station.

"Wow I've never seen anyone that lived in a restaurant before." He said.

"Well you live in a hotel." I said. I had gotten to know Cody pretty well in our time on the boat together. I learned all about his time at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Mr. Moseby used to run that one but they promoted the bell boy to manager.

"Point taken." He said.

I took out my key and unlocked the door. We closed early on Christmas Eve, so no one was in the restaurant.

"I'm home!" I shouted

Max ran down the stairs. He was 14; he didn't still need to be doing that.

"Hey it's you, that guy from the smoothie place." Max said.

"No that was my brother, Zack." Cody said. "He looks just like me."

"So someone cloned you." Max said with a dumb grin on his face.

"Should I even respond to that?" Cody asked me.

"Probably not." I said back to him "I told you he's dumb. My dad should be in the kitchen."

I walked with him to the kitchen where Dad was indeed. He had his hand in the cookie jar.

"Dad?" I said as he jumped.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Dad, this is Cody." I said, moving my hands Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune.

"I see." He said. "So I think you should tell me a few things about yourself."

"Well I was valedictorian at my middle school, I'm second in my class right now, and I believe myself to be an outstanding cook." Cody said. "I like your daughter because she's attractive, but not in a bad way, exciting, and intelligent even if she doesn't always use it."

"Alex, I like your boyfriend." Dad said.

"So I guess I should find somewhere to put my bags." Cody said.

"Right." Dad said. "Alex, go show Cody where he will be staying."

I led him to the guest room. The not very big guest room. It had a bed that was a little lumpy and a couch that was probably better for sleeping on than the bed.

"I recommend you sleep on the couch." I said. "It's better for sleeping on."

"So does your family have some kind of tradition for Christmas Eve?" Cody asked.

"Well we usually watch some sort of Christmas movie and then we each get to open one gift." I answered. "So did you get me anything?"

"I got you something but you have to wait for it." Cody said. "So do you know what this movie is?"

"I think this year it's _Fred Claus_." I said.

"Everybody needs to get into the living room." Mom called. "I'm starting _Fred Claus _in two minutes."

After we were done watching the movie, we sat down by the tree.

"Okay everyone only gets to open one present." Mom said. Both Dad and Max had looks of disappoint on their faces.

"I think Cody should get to open one since he's a guest." I said as I went and grabbed a large present from my room and brought it downstairs.

Cody began to unwrap it. "A briefcase?" He said in surprise.

"It's so you don't have to keep everything in your pockets." I said. "You should be able to find everything easier this way."

"Wow Alex, that's really thoughtful." Justin said. I think he was surprised but he would probably be angry that I spent more on Cody than I did on him.

"Well this makes mine not look as good." Cody said as he handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw it was a $25 gift card to Target. "I wasn't sure what to get you."

"I would have been happy with nothing as long as your here." I said as I hugged him.

Afterwards Justin opened a PDA from Kelbo, Max opened the pet rock I got him, Dad got the Wolverine movie from Justin and Mom received a new coat from dad.

Before bed, I walked over to Cody.

"Meet me in the living room at 4 a.m." I said. "I have a surprise for you."

At 4 in the morning, I walked into the living room with the lights still off. Cody came down not long after. He turned on the lights and saw me wearing a santa hat, dress, and stockings. Cody had a look of surprise on his face.

"How do I look?" I asked

"Really good." He said.

"Now we don't have to do anything you don't want to." I said.

"I don't think we should do anything with your parents upstairs." Cody said.

"Then we can keep our clothes on." I said as I kissed him. We began to make out as well. I pushed him onto the couch and got on top of him, resting my head against his chest.

"Cody I think I'm in with love you." I said after we were done.

"I feel the same way." He said. At that moment I wished we could be somewhere more private but I knew the time would come soon enough.

In case you're wondering, Zack and Bailey did spend Christmas together at the Tipton. I wanted to focus more on Alex and Cody in this chapter. Please keep reviewing. Also if you're new to this story, don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Bailey's POV.

_A few weeks ago, I had arrived in Boston. I would be spending Christmas with Zack and his mom while Cody was in New York. Being from Kansas, I had never seen snow like that. I mean we got a little bit every now and then but usually it was nothing compared to what I saw. The white stuff kept falling from the sky. If it kept up I wouldn't be able to leave for a few days. As much as I loved spending time with Zack, I did want to spend some time with my family back in Kettlecorn before I had to go back for the second semester. _

"_You look like you've never seen snow before." Zack said as he walked over to the window._

"_I've seen snow but this is not like the snow I've seen." I said. "Has anyone ever been snowed in here?" _

"_Yeah a few times, why?" He answered._

"_Because I wanted to be able to go back to Kettlecorn for a few days before school starts." I responded "but if it keeps snowing like this, I won't be able to take my plane." _

"_Well I don't think that there is much you can do about it." He said. "If you don't get to go, there's a few long weekends in the semester and there's also spring break. You'll eventually be able to go back there." _

"_Maybe you could come with me." I suggested. "I think my mom would just love you."_

"_Hey I don't do cougars, especially since I have a girlfriend now." He said as he chuckled._

_I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about at first until I finally got it. "I didn't mean it like that." I said as I hit lightly and giggled. One thing that I always liked about Zack is that he was always able to make me laugh, even when he was pulling pranks on people. No matter how bad my day was going, Zack was always there to cheer me up. "Besides, I'd never let her have you anyway. So what are we going to do about dinner? Don't Cody usually cook?"_

"_Mom paid Chef Paolo to make a dinner for us." Zack said. "It was either that, Chinese or, suffer through her terrible cooking. It may not be as good as Cody's food but it will still probably be pretty good."_

"_So are you telling me that Cody is a better cook than a trained five-star chef?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_Yeah pretty much. If you ever had Cody's food, you would understand why." Zack responded. "So do you like the present that I got you?"_

_I looked at the ring on my finger. It kind of looked like an engagement ring but I knew that it wasn't. Zack and I were too young to get married. "Yeah it's nice but how were you able to afford it?"_

"_I saved the guy who runs the jewelry store's life a few years ago. I ran into him while I was Christmas shopping. He gave me the ring at a cheap price. I said that I wasn't proposing to you but he said he would give it to me anyway." Zack explained. I could tell that he wasn't lying. I had observed Zack a lot and watched that show Lie to Me. It wasn't very good but it was useful._

"_How did like the camera that I got you?" I asked. I had spent a good deal of money on it so I hoped that we would not hate it. Even though, I'm not sure if he was allowed to hate a present from his girlfriend especially when it came with a coupon for sex. _

_That night while his mom was doing her show we did it for our second time. After the first time it was a lot less awkward and I definitely enjoyed it. I had started to take birth control ever since then so I probably wasn't pregnant. Actually I knew I wasn't pregnant since I had snuck a test that came out negative. I guess that I was lucky. I didn't keep track of my cycle, other than my period, before that day but I found out that it wasn't one of my fertile days._

I had been able to return to Kettlecorn. I was so happy to see all nine of my sisters and my mom. I guess the only part that I didn't like about my home town was Moose. He was actually pretty annoying and he was really jealous when he found out that I had a boyfriend. Though his jealousy was always an issue even though there were more girls than guys in Kettlecorn and he seemed to think that he could flirt with any girl that he wanted to.

I walked back onto the boat. I checked the roommate sheet to see if I was still roommates with London. I looked down the list and I saw that Woody was still Cody's roommate. Apparently he was in for another semester of torture at the hands of Woody. I finally got down to Pickett figuring Zack would be alone again. It turned out that I was wrong. I looked at the chart by my name and saw Zack Martin next to it. I was Zack's roommate again. I looked over by London's name and saw Alex Russo next to it. I then found Mr. Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby, I think there's a mistake with the roommate chart." I said to him to the short man.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked over the list. "Oh no. We must have forgotten to switch your gender from male to female in the computer and it must have put you with Zack again. I'll call Mr. Tipton."

He took out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello Sir. There seems to be a problem. It turns out that one of the rooms on the ship has turned co-ed. Bailey Pickett sir" He said. "You're not giving a refund? They'll have to deal with it? I should stop repeating everything that you say? Well goodbye sir."

He hung up the phone. "Well there appears to be nothing that I can do. The only thing I can do is allow you to switch with someone. I seriously advise that you do."

I smiled. "In that case I think I'll just not do anything." I then said. "I wouldn't mind having Zack as a roommate."

"Okay but this is your only chance to switch." Moseby said.

"Stop trying to get me to turn against my boyfriend!" I said before I headed to my room. Zack was already inside and unpacking with his back turned.

"Yo, I'm Bailey Pickett." I said in the same voice I had used on the first day. "Sup?"

He turned to look at me and we both started to laugh. "Hey Brosef. What's going on Zack Martin." He said as he stuck his fist out.

I let a shriek and backed away. "Oh right fist pound." I said as I pressed my fist against his. "Whoa what a mess."

"Oh no you're not one of those neat freaks, are you?" He said in exasperation. "Cause I've dealt with one of those before."

"No man I'm just one of the guys." I said as I opened my suitcase and he pulled out my bikini top. "Uh that's my girlfriend's"

"Well I didn't think it was yours." He said. "So what's your girl like?"

"She's very intelligent and she's got a great personality." I explained,

"Arf arf." He said.

I pretended to take out some rope since I didn't bring any.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Oh no, I just thought I would hang a rope and divide up the room. I like my privacy." I said standing up.

"Aw you are one of those neat freaks." He said, sounding a little depressed.

"Na Na, I'm really easy going." I said as I took out a blank piece of paper. "Here's the bathroom schedule."

"I don't think I can go on schedule." He remarked.

"It helps if you eat bran." I said before I started to laugh "It can't believe you remembered all of that."

"Well it was a memorable experience." He said also laughing. "So since we're a school, I wonder if we will be having a play."

"I'm not sure. We may have a drama class this semester." I answered.

Alex's POV

I walked into my room. I actually couldn't believe who my roommate was. I found London Tipton in my room.

"I'm Alex Russo." I said trying to be friendly. I didn't want my roommate to hate me. I had seen _The Odd Couple_. The original stage version on Broadway actually. There was a lot of language in there.

"What happened to Bailey?" London asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But this is the room I was told to come to."

"I'll pay you if you drop out." She said.

"That can't happen. My parents said they will be calling once a week to make sure that my classes are going well so it looks like we're stuck together." I said. "But if you want to give me money, I won't stop you."

"Fine, if I was able to handle Bailey, I can handle you. Wait, aren't you that girl from the teen cruise that went out with Cody?"

"Yeah that's me." I said. "You went out on a date with my brother."

"What did he look like again?" She asked.

"He's about this tall." I said raising my hand to his height. "Dark hair and I turned him blue."

"Oh him." London said. "He's cute but he shouldn't have lied to me."

"He lied to you because he didn't think you would like him otherwise." I responded.

"Huh?" She said "Why would I like him otherwise? I don't even know what that means."

I sighed. This looked like it was going to be a long semester.

So Zack and Bailey are roomies again and Alex is with London. I decided to focus more on Bailey and Zack in this chapter since the last one was All about Cody and Alex. And I didn't copy the scene in the room from Elianna. That's the actually episode dialogue. If you don't believe me check it out on Youtube or Itunes or however you watch videos on your computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. I always thought that I slept late but London was still asleep. I went over to the shower, took off my pajamas and got inside. I probably wouldn't have much time, so I made it quick. I was meeting Cody for breakfast. Cody was basically everything I wanted in a boy. I felt like I kept saying this but I loved how he was smart, funny and cute but he was perfect and didn't try to be like some of the other guys that I had dated. He also paid attention to me and made feel tingly inside. I felt bad that he had to share a room with the human gas bag named Woody but despite their differences they were still friends. I couldn't really do anything anyway. Mom and Dad took my wand away for the semester. Well I could use still use magic but it was harder to control without my wand. Plus without Justin to help, if I messed it would be complete catastrophe so using magic probably wouldn't be the best idea. I began to dry off with a towel, the towel only made me think of Cody. Cody didn't need to be the towel boy because he would be getting a new cash card but when it came down to it, he made money being the towel boy last semester than the amount was on his cash card. Though I did hear that he was interested in becoming a kitchen apprentice.

I headed out of my room fully dressed and down to the breakfast bar. Cody said that had a surprise for me. I wondered what it was. I found him at one of the tables and saw that he gotten me a box of chocolate. I loved chocolate. I still remember that time that I was bitten by that pocket elf and had an insatiable craving for it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well I felt bad for not getting you an actual Christmas so I decided to buy you this." He said.

"That's really thoughtful of you even though I told you that you didn't have to get anything for me. But I do know that chocolate isn't good for breakfast. Maybe you could keep it in your fridge and give it to me later." I said.

"I would but then I'd have to worry about Woody eating them." He responded.

"Just put a lock on it." I suggested. "You said worry has trouble with the lock on your door, so there should be no way that he'll be able to get it."

"That would work and it would probably also keep Zack from getting them." Cody said. "He likes to sneak into my room and steal my food."

"So I've got a prank that we can pull on Zack." I said. "Basically you need to ask if you can borrow his shampoo. While you have it you need to slip some dye in it and when he takes a shower, he'll have blue hair."

"That's genius." Cody said. "So I was thinking that we should get food before class starts."

I laughed as we got in line. But eating before class probably would be a good idea. I don't know but I suddenly cared about my classes. It might have had to do with my cute study partner. I had never actually dated a smart guy. There was the smart guy Brad that I almost dated but he turned out to be a jerk and I took a potion and ended falling in love with myself. Now I know how he felt. I laughed inside because no one else would get that.

"So what's normal school like here?" I asked. "Does Mr. Moseby teach all of the classes?"

"Actually Mr. Moseby only taught that one class." Cody said. "Ms. Tuttweiler is the main teacher. She was on vacation during the teen cruise though."

"What's she like?" I asked.

"She's a little bit strict." He said. "Also a lot of the students think that she has a thing for Mr. Moseby."

"Well that sounds interesting." I said. I've never heard of a teacher dating her boss before but I guess it was possible. "So I heard that Zack and Bailey got put in the same room. That's pretty weird."

"Well this isn't the first time actually. Last semester, Bailey disguised herself as a guy because all of the girls' spots were filled. London managed to bribe her roommate to drop out, so once it got out that she was a girl, she was able to move into London's room."

"Wow I can't really imagine Bailey as a guy." I admitted.

"Well she wore a lot of loose clothes with these hoodies and hats. She still looked kind of girly but I never would have guessed that she actually was a girl." Cody explained.

"So how did you find out?" I asked.

"Well Zack, London, Bailey, and I were playing a video game with headphones when a lifeboat drill was announced. We didn't hear it and assumed the ship was sinking and we all rushed out a door and fell into a hot tub where Bailey's hat fell off." He said.

"Sounds like you had a very interesting first day here." I said after hearing the story. "I guess I wasn't the only one who was pretending to be someone else."

"Well you also had someone else pretending to be you." Cody said. "What ever happened to her?"

"She got off the boat when we picked Hannah up." I lied without hesitation. I didn't feel comfortable lying to him but I wasn't sure if I could trust him with my big secret at that point. It sucked that I had to keep it a secret. Why couldn't it just be like Harry Potter where everyone would know that I'm a wizard? Of course then there would be some sort of powerful dark wizard with a bunch of followers that was trying to kill me. I guess having to keep the secret was better.

We finished eating our food before we headed back to Cody's room and locked the chocolate in the fridge.

Bailey's POV

It was 6:00 a.m., the usual time that I woke up. I noticed that Zack was still asleep. I had managed to develop a natural clock so I no longer needed my rooster alarm and he was able to sleep. He looked so cute when he asleep. I decided to let him sleep a little longer while I got into the shower as I got out under the covers. I had slept next to him wearing my pajamas. I'm pretty that sure that wasn't what was intended when we were assigned to a room but we couldn't resist. We had kept our clothes but we both liked to be near each other. One might think that we were married. I had the ring and we slept in the same bed. I wasn't sure if Zack was the one that I was going to marry but I did know that we were enjoying I time together. I hoped that it wouldn't end. Apparently Zack had never been in a relationship as long as he was with me. We hadn't been together that long but it was still a feat. He seemed to be committed to me like I was to him. Not bad for someone who says that only thing he can commit to is a cell phone plan. I stepped in the shower and began to hum a tune to myself while I washed up. It was going to be our first day of classes of the semester. This semester I not only needed to worry about my own grades but I also had to make sure Zack did his work. Cody had tried to do that but I could something that he couldn't do. I could threaten him by withholding any sort of intimacy.

I stepped out of the shower dressed in a towel.

"Hey Bailey" Zack said, startling me which also caused me to drop my towel. It was embarrassing but not as embarrassing as it could have been. Both of us had seen each other naked and that probably wouldn't be the last time.

"Hey Zack." I said as I picked my towel up from off the floor. I opened my dresser and began to look for an outfit. "So are you going to take a shower now?"

"Well I was enjoying the view but I guess I could." Zack said as he got out of bed. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of pajama pants. I watched as he entered the bathroom.

After he was done and we were both dressed, we headed down to the get some breakfast. "So Zack do you think you're going to get your job back at the juice bar?" I asked.

"Well I do have a new cash card for this semester. But I'll probably end up using that up." He said. "I was thinking about getting a job somewhere else on the ship."

"I was thinking that I should get a job too." I said. "I'm wondering if there are any waitress positions open at any of the restaurants."

"Good luck with that." He said.

"You don't need to be sarcastic." I said.

"I'm not. I'm actually wishing you good luck." He said.

"Then that's sweet." I said as I hugged him. "So are you going to make sure to do well in school? Because I have my ways of making you."

"Fine but you have to help me study and hopefully we'll be able to study each other as well." Zack responded.

"Sounds good." I said as I started to eat. "So did you hear that Woody and Addison got caught making out in the game room after curfew?"

"So Woody finally got with her." Zack said. "Good for him."

After we done eating, Zack was about to tell me the story of how he saved that guy's life when the ship's siren went off.

So what does the alarm mean? Will Cody find out Alex's secret? Please review if you wanna find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's POV

I was sitting with Cody in the breakfast hall when all of a sudden a siren started to ring.

"What is that?" I yelled hoping he could hear me.

Before he could answer me the intercom went off. "Attention. We will be running a life boat drill." A woman said.

"That's Ms. Tutweiller" Cody yelled.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I actually missed the last one." Cody said "but I think we can follow everyone and they'll know what to do."

"Cody Martin, there's something you don't know." I said.

"There's a lot of stuff that I don't know." He admitted. "Like who won the World Series in 1986."

"You don't know that?" I asked in disbelief. "You're from Boston. That's when the ball went through Bill Buckner's glove."

"Yeah I know that." Cody said. "I just don't know who they were playing against."

"Oh well I guess that's more understandable." I said. "It was the Mets by the way. My dad tells the story of how he was there when that happened and how it was the greatest moment in Mets history. I personally think the 1969 World Series win of the Miracle Mets was the greatest moment."

"You sure know a lot about baseball." Cody said.

"Well, it sort of runs in the family. My brother once pitched a perfect game." I said. I didn't want to tell him that he used magic to achieve such a feat. "So do you watch baseball?"

"I've been to a few Red Sox games." He said. "Zack's the one that's more interested in sports. He subscribes to thing where he can watch games online since we don't get any sort of TV signal on this ship."

"I should look into that this spring." I said as we put on lifejackets. "Maybe the Mets won't blow it again this year. They do have a brand new stadium so maybe the past is gone. It went by like dust to dawn."

"That's a quote from an Aerosmith song." Cody said. "I already told you that Woody can fart classic rock. He's start to sing, which is equally as frightening, while doing it."

"Something tells that I don't want to hear that." I replied. I couldn't really imagine Woody singing, even though I did remember seeing someone who looked a bit like him on American Idol a few years ago.

We stood in place while everyone was accounted for. They even had a list. I felt like I was elementary school again. I don't know why they would think that if there was really a fire people would act civilly. It would most likely be every man for themselves just like if the ship was really sinking. People can act like it's no big deal in a pretend situation but when it all comes down to a disaster actually happening, people would start to panic. I think I would be one of the only ones to remain calm. I did help that I could fix any problems with the ship with my magic, which would probably look like a miracle to some. I guess that would make it a good thing that I was there because if I wasn't, in the event of an emergency, they could all be screwed.

"This is kind of stupid." I whispered to Cody.

"Yeah but what can we do?" He whispered back.

I began to think some things that we could do. Not all of them were appropriate things. It probably would be kind of embarrassing to get caught having sex in the middle of a disaster. But it would be pretty interesting to do. I couldn't think of a more inappropriate time to do that. I also wanted to wait until Cody was ready. I didn't want to feel like I was pressuring him into doing something that he wasn't ready to do.

The drill finally ended once everyone was counted. That was a big waste of time that I could have spent eating. Apparently from what Cody said, they weren't going to run any more for the rest of the semester. But since the time was wasted, we didn't have any extra time until we had to start to class. I went back to my room to see if London was up yet.

"Wow it's really hard to sleep with a siren going off." London said as I walked into the room.

"That was a lifeboat drill." I said.

"Oh I never go to those." London said.

"You should probably get ready. We have class in a few minutes." I said.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." London said. "It will take me at least an hour to get ready."

"You probably should have woken up earlier then." I said sarcastically.

"No, that wouldn't have worked." London answered. "I need my beauty sleep."

So it turned out that London was officially impossible to reason with. I wonder how Bailey was able to put up with her for a whole semester. If we made it through the whole semester together, I would be amazed, shocked, probably grateful, and surprised. Yes I know that some of those mean the same thing. Deciding that waiting for London only could mean that I would also be late to class as well, I headed down to class. I usually didn't care about getting to class on time but if I didn't I might not be able to sit next to Cody. Again I felt like I was in elementary school again. But I didn't care. Sometimes it was good to feel like a kid again. In I was in between childhood and adulthood so I could go both ways. All I knew was that I was in love with Cody and wanted to spend a good deal of time with him. I didn't care I was acting like a little girl who had her first crush; I never had any crushes when I was a little girl, well except for that one on Aaron Carter

Bailey's POV

We finished lifeboat drill. This one was a lot less eventful than the last one. The last time we had a lifeboat drill, we all thought the ship was sinking and panicked. All of this caused my secret identity to become not so secret as the whole ship found out that I was a girl. I even remember what I did.

"_Here's your hat, Bailey." Cody said as he looked over at me. "Dude you're a girl." _

_Ms. Tutweiller gasped and dropped her book on Mr. Moseby's foot. _

"_I am? That explains so much." I said in surprise. That only made me look stupider. Real smooth, Bailey._

That wasn't one of my best moments. I can't believe that I said that. Like anyone would ever believe that I didn't know that I was a girl. Unless I had suddenly transformed into a girl, which happened to be impossible, it would only get me stared at and it did. I was really lucky that I wasn't the laughing stock of Seven Seas High because of that stunt. Maybe having London as a roommate helped because most people didn't want to mess with someone whose father owned the ship and they knew very well that her father owned the ship. It seemed like every other thing out of her mouth was "My daddy paid for it." or something along those lines. I swear London was easier to read than a children's book. They may have been the only thing she could read. I realized that I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She might be dumb but she was also my friend.

I went with Zack back to our room.

"It would have been more if we freaked out like last time." Zack said. "At least we would get exercise and not be standing around the whole time."

"Yeah I know." I said. "But I don't think they want us falling into the hot tub again."

"Maybe we should go to the hot tub sometime. I've never really seen you in a bikini." He said.

"Alright after we get done with our classes we'll head down to the hot tub." I said. "There's nothing in it, is there?"

"Bailey, do you really think I would put something in the hot tub?" Zack asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Well you're right but I wouldn't pull a prank on my girlfriend unless I was trying to break up with her." Zack said. "If there's anything in the hot tub, I didn't put it there."

"I believe you." I said as I kissed him on the lips. "Now we better head to class. It will be hard to go to the hot tub if we get detention."

"Okay but only because I get to see you in a bikini." Zack said. "Maybe you can wear that one from the first day. The one that you said was your girlfriend's."

"You would have said the same thing if you were pretending to be a girl." I countered.

"Yeah but that's more something Cody would do." Zack replied. "Actually it's something Cody did do."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it was when we first moved to Boston." Zack said. "Cody wanted to talk to a girl that was entering a pageant, so he snuck backstage but then he had to disguise himself as a girl so he wouldn't get caught and ended up getting entered in the pageant. I wanted him to win so we could get bikes but he threw the competition so the girl could win. In the end he got his first kiss out of it."

"Sounds like everything worked out for him." I responded. "So Zack I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Zack asked in anticipation.

So what surprise does Bailey have for Zack? Will Cody and Alex finally do it? What's Woody going to do? All will be answered soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Bailey's POV

"Sounds like everything worked out for him." I responded. "So Zack I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I signed both of us up for Home Ec." I said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Well unless you wanna eat take out all of the time, we need to learn how to cook." I said.

"Fine" Zack said. "But you owe me for this."

"I'll make it up to you." I said as I hugged him. "Now come on let's go."

I walked with him to the Home Ec classroom which was really the science class room but with a bunch of cooking supplies in it. But they did make it look like a kitchen. I wondered who the teacher was. Me and Zack both put on our aprons as Woody walked in.

"Woody, I'm glad that one guy signed-up for this class." I said.

"Oh I'm just here to hit on Addison." Woody said. I was a bit flabbergasted when hearing that. Well at least Woody did sign-up. The teacher still had yet to arrive. I wondered where she was. Hopefully the teacher would actually know how to cook unlike the teacher at Kettlepod High School. But it was probably easier to get in a job there than it was to get into community college.

But I was surprised when Cody walk dressed like a chef.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Martin." Cody said as he wrote his name on the board. "But you can call me Sir Chef. Any questions?"

"Why are you teaching this class?" Woody asked. "What happened to Ms. Yellowfoot?"

"She ended up cutting her finger off." Cody said. "She was unable to make the boat."

As he finished his sentence, the door opened. I watched as Alex walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Alex said "Art class was full so I was told to come here."

"Ah yes Ms. Russo. It says on my roll that you were a late audition." Cody said. "Please take a seat."

Alex's POV.

Well that was both surprising and annoying. I didn't expect Cody to be the teacher for the Home Ec class. Maybe it wouldn't suck so much. I still would have rather been in art.

"So how did you become the teacher?" A girl asked. "I knew I should have taken art."

"But cooking is art." Cody said as he began to slice up a tomato until it looked like a rose. I looked toward him wondering if I was going to get a weird tomato rose but instead he gave it to the girl that spoke up.

That was also annoying but she was the one who asked the question so I guess I could let it slide. But I felt that I might have further problems with this girl. She looked like she might have an eye for Cody and would need to be watched. Of course I would have to make sure not to get too close so it wouldn't look like I was stalking her. I could tell that I wouldn't like her. She reminded me of Gigi except she didn't have the mindless drones following her around. Cody spent the rest of the girls helping most of the other girls out. That also annoyed me but then I realized that other than Zack and Woody, the class was all girls so I guess I could let it slide. He was trying to be a good teacher so I could respect that. It still didn't mean that I liked the idea of my boyfriend being around a bunch of girls all the time but I had to make sure that I wasn't becoming obsessed. I didn't want to become one of those crazy girls or Harper when she was around Justin. I had to have some self control. Why couldn't the teacher be some fat old woman who I wouldn't feel uncomfortable around at all? I knew that Cody liked cooking but why did he have to teach a class on it? Well maybe it would mean that I could get an easy A.

"Could I get some help?" A voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was my partner.

"Umm sure." I said as I turned to her. "So what's your name?"

"It's Addison. It's okay. I don't know who are either." She said. I guess word of my exploits during the teen cruise really hadn't gotten around. I thought everyone would know who I was but I guess not;

"I'm Alex." I said to her. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Addison said as she began to rapidly shake my hand. The girl seemed a little hyperactive.

"I can't help you if my arm falls off." I responded, trying my best to sound polite as she let go of me. "So what are we making?"

"I think we're making cookies." Addison said. "I love cookies."

"So does my dad." I said with a laugh. "So what do we need to do first?"

"Do you not have a book?" Addison asked.

"No, I was just transferred into this class a few minutes ago." I answered "So I need to look over at yours. So what do we need to do first?"

"Well it says we need two eggs." Addison said as she took two eggs and dropped them in the mixing bowl.

"Addison, I think we need to break them first." I said as I took the eggs out and broke them. I finished preparing the mix a few minutes later. "Now we need to mix."

Addison grabbed the mixing spoon and began to rapidly stir. It was like she was a human egg beater. I had never seen anyone's hands move that fast. It really was kind of amazing. Then Cody came over grabbed Addison's hand.

"Addison, you need to slow down." Cody said. "You're making cookies not a cake. Go slowly."

He then proceeded to show her the right pace to stir.

'_He's just showing her what to do. He's the teacher; it's what he's supposed to do." _I thought to myself. By the end of class we had a plate full of slightly burnt cookies done. We left them for Cody to try and grade.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for burning them." Addison said.

"It's not like they were on fire." I said as I began to leave the class. "I'm sure we'll get a good grade. So do you think you wanna hang out after class?"

"I can't I have other plans." Addison said as she walked off.

I began to walk to my next class.

After class was done, I saw Cody.

"Hey Alex." He said casually.

"Don't you mean Ms. Russo?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I have class, I don't have time to hang out right now." I said as I walked away. I just felt mad at him even though I knew I really didn't have any reason.

A few days later we were waiting the results of our individual projects. I think I did well enough to get an A. I just felt like trying to impress Cody with my cooking skills that I didn't I had for some reason. Cody walked into the room.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning sir chef." Most of the girls in the class chorused. I was really getting sick of all of them flirting with him and he was flirting back. I shrugged it off before waiting to see what my grade was.

"I have graded your assignments." Cody said. "Please come up and see what you got."

"I got an A." The girl that was flirting with him the most said. I found out that her name was Reina.

"Wow I got an A." Zack said. If Zack got an A it must have been really easy. I went to check my grade.

"A B minus?" I asked in confusion. "You didn't like my chicken soup?"

"It left something to be desired." Cody responded.

I walked over by Woody. "I really wish I could do something to make him jealous." I said to him.

"I know just the thing." Woody said as he grabbed me and held me like he was going to give me a kiss.

"Well if you're going to be with him, then I guess he's all mine." Reina said as she grabbed onto Cody.

"Oh it's on." I said as I tackled Reina to the ground. She began to pull on my hair. I countered by pulling on hers as well.

"I don't know whether I try to stop it or keep watching." I heard Woody say.

"Woodman, I think it's best to let these two work things out for themselves, Zack said with a perverted grin on his face. Typical Zack but I couldn't worry about him right now.

Reina then did something unexpected when she grabbed onto my apron and ripped a piece of both that and my dress that was covering my bra up giving everyone a clear view of my lingerie. I then got up off the ground and pushed her against the table causing a mixing bowl to go flying. I saw it was heading toward Addison who looked frozen in fear. The contents were probably going to splatter all over her. At that point we had stopped fighting.

Then Woody jumped. "Addison." He said as dove in front of her and the mix landed on him as he fell to the floor.

"Woody." Addison said in concern as she rushed over to him and grabbed his head. "Are you okay?"

"Did any of it get on you?" Woody asked

"Nope." Addison said. "Woody, that was so brave of you."

She leaned in to kiss before a beep was heard. "Ooh my soufflé is done." Addison said as she let go of him.

Class was dismissed early and Cody asked me to help clean up and said that we needed to talk. I had gotten a new apron to cover up my bra. He wanted to separate me and Reina, so it was just me. I hoped he wasn't about to break up with me.

"Alex, what is with you?" He asked. "Why are you starting fights? This isn't like the girl I know at all."

"I guess I was jealous of all of those girls flirting with you." I admitted.

"They were flirting with me? Really?" He asked with a tinge of excitement and his grin disappeared.

"You really didn't notice?" I asked

"I just thought we they were really interested in cooking." He said. "If you had a problem with it, you should have just talked to me about it."

"Okay." I said as I hugged him. "But that doesn't explain why you were acting so cold to me in class."

"Alex, I'm the teacher. I can't play favorites, especially toward my favorite girl." He said.

I then kissed him and whispered into his ear. "You know we are all alone in here. I think you could write me a note."

Cody just smiled as he knew what I was talking about. He began to untie my apron.

So this is my spin on Kitchen Casanova. I originally didn't plan on having Alex in the class because I knew she liked art but I thought it be better if she was in the class. I also figured that Cody and Alex's first time should be inside the classroom since Alex is hot for teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex's POV

It had been a few months since I had started dating Cody and everything was going smoothly. It was spring break and my plane had arrived at the Boston Airport. Since Cody had spent Christmas with me, I decided that I would meet his family. Zack decided to stay on the ship with Bailey.

"So this is Boston." I said as I looked around the airport. The closest the ship had stopped to Boston was North Carolina. Ah North Carolina, a state where nothing ever happens. Good thing I didn't have to spend my spring break there. I looked over as Cody walked off the plane carrying the briefcase that I had bought him. I liked the fact that he was using it. We then went to baggage claim to claim our bags.

"How do you have more bags than I do?" I asked Cody.

"Well Southwest lets bags fly for free." Cody said trying to defend himself. "Anyway we should probably head down to the hotel."

"Shouldn't we find your car first?" I asked. Cody had someone bring the car that he shared with Zack to the airport.

"Right" Cody said as he took out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to use the GPS to locate which lot the car is parked in." He answered while looking at the screen.

"Can you do that?" I asked. I wasn't aware that was possible.

"You can when you modify it." He explained.

So he used his computer to locate the car and we headed toward it.

"Impressive." I said as I looked over the car. It was just the kind of car that I expected that Cody would drive. I couldn't really see Zack driving it though. It had to suck having to share a car between the two of them. I didn't even like having limited use of the family car even though I really didn't drive that much.

As we arrived at the hotel we saw a limo pull up. That had to be London. Maybe we should have ridden with her. It would be a lot less crowded than that airplane. I also thought that I might have been going through magic withdrawal because I had gone a few months without using a spell. It was easier than I thought but I didn't exactly like it. How was I supposed to win the wizard competition if I didn't practice? Even though winning the competition meant that I couldn't marry Cody. Maybe we could do something like Gene Simmons and not get married. I wasn't exactly sure how the rules would work and what sort of loopholes there were. I was a master of getting around the rules.

"Alex, we're here." Cody said snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened the trunk and grabbed my bags before looking at the hotel. It put every hotel on Waverly place to shame. Well I don't know if you could what was on Waverly place a hotel. Anyway I walked inside and there was a red-haired bellboy waiting in the lobby.

"Bob, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"Needed a job." The guy known as Bob said. It said that on his nametag. "My man Esteban hooked me up."

I looked over to the desk and saw a fellow Latino in a suit at the desk. A blonde-haired girl walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"How long have Maddie and Esteban been dating?" Cody asked, startled.

"I don't know but he proposed to her last night." Bob said as he grabbed our bags and put them on the luggage cart. "You might be back in time for the wedding. So, are you Cody's girlfriend?"

"I'm Alex." I said.

"I should take you to your room." Bob said as he led us to an elevator. "You're still staying in the same suite, aren't you?"

"We don't have any money to pay for our own." Cody said. "So yes."

Bob took us to a room; apparently we didn't even need to check in.

"Here we are, suite 2330." Bob said as he dropped our bags. "Do you still have your key?"

"Yup" Cody said as he took out his wallet and removed a keycard. He opened the door and I walked into the room. "I wonder if my mom is in."

"Yes she is." I heard a woman say. She must have been his mom.

"Hello Mrs. Martin." I said politely.

"Call me Carey." The woman said.

I looked around the room, it was definitely bigger than my room on the boat. I don't know why it wouldn't be since it was a suite where the student cabins were more like regular hotel rooms.

"If you think this is big, wait till you see London's penthouse." Cody said. "I kid you not, she literally has a congressmen for it."

That sounded like something London would do. I wondered if she had any control of what the congressman did. "So where can we go for a date in this city?" I asked.

"Well I went and purchased some tickets for a Yankees and Red Sox game. I know you're more of a Mets fan but they don't play at all this year." Cody said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I checked the schedule." Cody said.

"Okay I'll go. I would love to see the Yankees lose." I said. As a Mets fan, I hated the Yankees. I think the same could be said about pretty much everything other Mets fans.

"That makes two of us." Cody said.

"So maybe we should leave early so I can get a jersey." I said.

"The game's not until tomorrow." Cody said. "I think we can wait a little while."

"Well then maybe we should go somewhere tonight. Since you paid for the tickets, I'll pay for us to go to the restaurant." I said. "So what are some good places to eat around here?"

"I know of a good sushi place." Cody said.

"I was thinking of something that's less expensive. Maybe an Applebee's or something." I responded. "I know you're into fancy dining but something cheap would be good too."

"Well how about Boston Market?" Cody suggested.

"There's a restaurant called Boston Market?" I asked.

"Yeah there's a bunch of them all of the country." He replied. "They even sell some tv dinners in supermarkets. I think there is even one in New York City. But yes there is one here in Boston."

"What kind of food do they have?" I asked.

"They have a lot of chicken and a bunch of other stuff." Cody said.

"You could go to TGI Friday's." I heard Carey say.

"Mom, have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?" Cody asked.

"Well if you wanted to have a private conversation you should go to your room or at least not in the doorway." Carey said as she ushered out of the doorway. "Anyone I need to get ready for my show and then I'm meeting Arwin."

"TGI Friday's sounds good to me." I said once she had left. "Why don't you make a reservation while I go get changed."

Cody left to go find a phonebook while I grabbed my suitcase and went to the bathroom. "At Friday's we won't be missed. Let us be first on the list." I said.

"I just called and they said I was the first one to call." Cody said through the door. "That's kind of odd considering it's a Sunday night."

"Well maybe everyone was going to church or something" I lied as I pulled on a dress.

"Yeah that's probably true." Cody said. "I'm gonna go dressed now."

As soon as he left I stepped out of the bathroom. I think it was about time that I told him my secret. After all Harper was able to keep so Cody should have been able to do as well. He would probably be surprised being such a scientific person. It was something I had told any of my boyfriends before, not even Dean. Actually the only mortals who knew my secret were Mom, Harper, and Ms. Majorheely or Jenny as she goes by now. But I felt like I could trust Cody.

So we went to TGI Friday's for dinner and then returned home. Carey had cleared off the couch for me because she didn't want me and Cody sleeping in the same bed or room for that matter. It was like she thought we were planning on having sex. Okay we were planning on having sex and we did it while she was at her show/date. I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant because the wizard council cast a spell preventing any current wizard from breeding with a mortal. Dad had already given up his powers after Justin was born.

We went to the game and it was amazing. The Red Sox pitcher threw a Perfect Game. No one had ever done that against the Yankees before. I didn't even do anything to cause this. I wasn't going to use my magic to help out total strangers. I didn't meet the guy until after the game. He had to be the first rookie to throw a perfect game.

Once we were in the car all alone, I turned to Cody.

"Cody, I have a secret to tell you. You can't tell anyone this. Not even Zack." I said.

"I'll tell you the same thing from the day I met you, as long as it's not a felony, I won't tell." He said.

"It's not against any laws but if you would told, it would be. Well not any Mortal laws but we would both be in a lot of trouble." I explained.

"I don't understand. What do you mean mortal laws?" He questioned.

"I'm a wizard." I said.

Okay so I have two more chapters of this story planned. After I'm done with this one, I have another story planned but it's not the Boston, We Have a Problem Sequel or A sequel to this story. Keep reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's POV

"I'm a wizard." I said.

"What do you mean you're a wizard? You mean with magic?" Cody said. "Magic doesn't exist."

"It does. I'll show you." I said "Alex Cody Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi."

Suddenly me and Cody switched bodies.

"What did you do?" Cody asked in my voice. "Wait you're me and I'm you. This is strange."

"Now do you believe that I'm a wizard?" I asked in Cody's voice.

"Yes now how do we change back?" Cody asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yes I promise." He said. Well he couldn't exactly be used to describe him.

"Alex Cody Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." I said as we switched back.

"That was definitely weird." Cody said. "Anyway I think it's kind of cool that you're a wizard. Just don't turn me into a girl again. It felt weird."

"Yeah it always feels weird in someone else's body." I responded

Bailey's POV

Spring Break had passed and everyone was back. I hadn't actually gone anywhere so me and Zack basically spent a week on the coast of North Carolina. There were a few nice beaches that we went to. It was only the second time I had been to the beach. You don't find very mean beaches in Kansas

I walked to the Theatre Deck for play tryouts. Zack was supposed to meet me there. I still didn't what the school play was or who the director was. It was apparently a well kept secret. All I knew is that it was a play and not a musical. After everyone was assembled, I noticed that Cody and Alex were there. As a matter of fact it looked like the whole school was there. I noticed the curtains were starting to open. Once they did I saw Addison on the stage. She was holding a megaphone.

"Good afternoon everyone." Addison said. "I bet you're all wondering what the play is going to be this semester. I thought long and hard and decided to choose one of my favorite movies. This semester we will be performing: _The Holiday!_"

Cody raised his hand. "Why are we doing a Christmas story in the spring?"

"Well I don't really feel that it is a Christmas movie but more of a story about two women that exchange houses we can even do a version for the spring." Addison said. "Now I understand that some of you might now have seen this movie, so that's why on this first day we'll be watching it."

So we watched the movie. It was kind of long but it was pretty good. I really liked Kate Winslet's character and decided that I would like to try out her character. I already knew how to do a good British accent. Now if only I could convince Zack to try out for Jack Black's character.

"Thank you everyone who stayed." Addison said. "Tryouts will be tonight at 9:00"

After we had eaten and returned to our room, it was 8:30. Plenty of time to talk to Zack,

"So Zack I was wondering what part you would be trying out for." I mused.

"It was leaning towards the Jack Black guy. I don't think I could be a very good British guy." Zack said.

"Well I was going to be trying out for the British girl." I said. "So it sounds like you're in luck."

After tryouts were done, Addison told us that she needed a few minutes before she eventually decided on the parts. I was going to be Iris and Alex would be Amanda. Cody was going to be Graham and Zack would be Miles. Addison would be playing Miles's girlfriend Maggie, a role didn't require much speaking, Woody would be playing the old man Arthur Abbott and Holden would be playing Jasper, Iris's original love interest. After everything was done and everyone else had left, I went up to Addison.

"So Addison, why did you decide to direct this play?" I asked.

"Well my dad's a director and my mom's an actress so I guess I just wanted to go into the family business." She said. "So I'm going to do both."

"Well it's not much of a role." I said. "You don't have very many lines."

"Yeah that's why I decided to cast myself in the role." Addison said. "I figured that I should start small if I'm going to be an actor and a director."

"You don't have to do both." I said. "You could just do one at a time."

"Well that's probably true." Addison said. "Anyway I really liked your accent. You sounded like you were actually from England. Have you ever been there?"

"No next week will be my first time." I said. "So what's going on between you and Woody?"

"What do you mean?" Addison asked "There's nothing going on between us."

"Really?" I responded. "I heard you two were caught making out in the closet after curfew."

"We weren't making out." Addison defended. "We were looking for something for Woody to put on his rash and it was like 5 minutes after curfew."

"Then what about what happened in Home Ec?" I asked. "You know where you were about to kiss him."

"I was just checking to see if he was okay." Addison said.

"Come on, everyone who was in that class knows you were about to kiss him." I said.

"Okay okay." Addison said. "I may have a little crush on him. So what do I do?"

"It's easy." I said with a smile on my face. "Ask him out. He's too afraid to do it himself. He joined Home Ec so he could flirt with you."

"Okay I'll go do it now." Addisnon said as she started to run off.

"Addison stop!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You've already been caught out past curfew once. We need to head back to our rooms. You can do it tomorrow." I said.

As we headed toward the student dorms, we were stopped by Kirby.

"Freeze!" He said. "What are you two doing out at this hour?"

Addison looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I had to say something.

"We just finished play tryouts but we both needed to go to the bathroom." I said.

"You have bathrooms in your rooms." Kirby said.

"I'm on my period." I lied. "I couldn't wait."

"Alright fine" Kirby said as he walked off. "Just head to your rooms right now. No more stops."

We headed back to the where the corridors split.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Addison said.

"Don't mention it." I said as I began to walk down to the boys' side.

I went and joined Zack in our room.

"Hey Babe, what kept ya?" Zack asked. He was already dressed for bed.

"I was just talking to Addison about some things." I said. "I finally got her to admit that she liked Woody."

"You won't win the bet unless she goes out with him." Zack said proudly.

"Oh I am definitely going to win the bet." I said with a smirk on my face as I started to tickle him.

"Hey no fair. I wasn't ready." Zack said as he giggled.

The next night at our first rehearsal, we had gone over some opening scenes. Addison had decided that there would be too much rewriting involved and decided to keep the script the same except for editing for of the more adult scenes.

I watched as we were dismissed until I heard Addison say. "Woody, can I talk to you?"

I pulled Zack by the door so we could hear but not by seen.

"What's up Addison?" Woody asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some dinner and some coffee. Just the two of us." Addison said.

"Are you asking me out?" Woody asked.

"Yes I am." Addison said.

"Of course I'll go with you." Woody said as they began to walk toward the door.

"Looks like I won the bet." I said.

"What bet?" Woody asked as they stopped.

"I bet Zack that you two would be together by the end of the month." I said.

"What did you bet?" Addison asked.

"The loser would have to give the winner a massage." I said.

"That's kind of lame." Woody said as the two of them walked off.

"So are you ready to give me a massage?" I asked Zack.

"Even though you won, I still like this bet." Zack said.

We headed back to the room and Zack handed me a towel.

"Okay so first you need to change into this." He said.

I walked into the bathroom stripped off my clothes. I wrapped the red towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom.

"So now I need you to lay down on zis bed." Zack said in a very bad Hispanic accent. I did as he said and laid down the bed. I didn't mind that he wasn't a sexy Latino because he was already sexy. He peeled the towel off my back and began to rub it.

And then the door opened.

"Do you guys wanna hang out?" Alex asked. "Oh my god you're doing it."

I pulled the towel over my body and sat up. "Actually Zack was just giving me a massage." I said blushing. "Anyway now's not a good time."

"I'm sorry I should have knocked." Alex said as she walked away.

Alex's POV

Well that was embarrassing. I guess it could have been even more embarrassing. It looked like it was just going to be just me and Cody.

"They're busy." I said to him as we arrived in the lobby. I was blushing and I think Cody could read it perfectly.

"So what do you wanna do then?" Cody asked.

"We could go see a movie." Cody suggested. "They're putting up the screen on the theatre deck."

So me and Cody watched _Shrek _and we both laughed really loud. I loved that movie.

After a month of rehearsals, we were finally having our performance. I was backstage wearing my costume which was actually just a pair of pajamas. I was breaking up with my boyfriend early in the morning in the first scene I was in. I think the play went well because the crowd seemed very into it and clapped loudly as we did the final scene. I didn't think that a Christmas play in May would be so popular.

After the play was over, I went back to my room with London. I laid on the bed.

"You were pretty good." London said had financed the play in exchange for a producer credit.

"Thanks." I said. London and I had become pretty good friends even though she could be selfish and snobby at times.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Room service." The voice said.

"I didn't order any room service." I said as I opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex's POV

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Room service." The voice said.

"I didn't order any room service." I said as I opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw. It was a cake with the words "Alex, will you go to prom with me" on it. There was also a bouquet of roses.

"He got me roses too?" I asked

"No actually, the roses are for Ms. Tipton." The bellboy said.

"I love roses." London said as she took the bouquet. There was a note attached to the roses. "London, I have sent you a gift of my love for you. I wish to meet you on the Sky Deck at midnight. Come alone, I look forward to seeing you again sincerely TSM. Who's TSM?"

"I don't know but I think you should go meet him. It sounds like you've met him before." I said.

"Fine I'll go but it said to come alone which I think means you can't come." London said as she left the room.

I wasn't about to miss that so I began to think.

"I'm not sleepy, now no one can see me." I said as I saw my arms disappear. I looked in the mirror and saw that only my body was invisible and my clothes were not. If I waited any longer, I might miss it. I had no choice but to strip them off. At least no one would be able to see me. I hoped it wouldn't be too cold. I walked out of my room and closed the door and headed toward the sky deck.

When I got there I saw London standing there.

"I'm glad you could make it." A male voice said. I saw a figure wearing a suit and a mask.

"So you're the one who sent me the roses." London said. "But who are you?"

"I guess you don't recognize my voice." The male said. "Maybe this will help."

He pulled his mask off and revealed that he was Todd St. Mark. What was he doing on the S.S. Tipton?

"Todd? What are you doing here?" London asked.

"I realized that I couldn't be without you." Todd said. "I love you London."

"I really wish we could be together Todd" London said. "But our fathers would never allow it."

"My father was killed in a boating accident." Todd said remorsefully "But in his death, the St Mark hotel chain is now mine. I plan on proposing a merger with your father."

"Daddy does love expanding." London said.

"But I'm also here for another reason." Todd said as he reached into his pocket. "London Tipton, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." I said loudly.

"What was that?" Todd asked.

I covered my mouth and began to run. I had to go somewhere and headed toward the boys dorms. I thought about heading Zack and Bailey's room for some clothes but Bailey didn't know I was a wizard which meant I would have to become visible again first. Then I realized that Woody was working on dismantling the stage and would probably fall asleep in the theatre and headed to Cody's room. It was perfect. Cody not only knew that I was a wizard but he had also seen me naked before. I knocked his door.

"Hello?" Cody said as he opened the door. "Damn it."

"Cody!" I said. "Let me in."

"Alex? Where are you?" Cody asked.

"Right in front of you." I said. "I'm invisible. I need you to let me in before I can undo the spell."

"Alright come in. Are you in?" Cody said.

"Not yet." I said as I walked in. "Now I am."

Cody closed the door.

"I got what I need so now I can be seen." I said as I reappeared. Cody immediately blushed.

"Alex, why are you naked?" Cody asked trying not to stare even though I didn't care if he did.

"The spell didn't work on my clothes." I explained. "How about we get into your bed and then I can tell you something."

I got underneath Cody's covers. "Well for starters, yes. Second I just witnessed a secret meeting between London and Todd St. Mark. You can't tell anyone unless she does but he popped the question to her."

"What did she say?" Cody asked.

"I don't know they heard me and I had to leave before she answered." I responded. "Now since I'm already naked…"

The next morning I woke up in Cody's bed. I hoped someone wouldn't show up. Cody was already awake and dressed.

"Do have anything that will fit me?" I asked.

"I have some clothes that you wear back to your room." He answered as he picked out some clothes for me. Cody and I were surprisingly about the same weight and height so it could work.

I grabbed the clothes and threw them on. They were a little loose but they would work until I got to my room.

"You actually look kind of cute in those." Cody said.

I looked into the mirror and I agreed. For a girl in her boyfriend's clothes, I looked good.

"Thanks Cody." I said. "I'll see you at breakfast."

I walked out of the room and back to my own. London was nowhere to be found.. Maybe she had spent the night with Todd. I couldn't help but wonder if she had accepted his proposal. Cody had told me about the secret relationship those two had had when they were at the Tipton. That sounded really romantic even though their hideout was a laundry room. I couldn't help but wonder what a Tipton-St. Mark would be like. That would be like Britney Spears merging with Jay Z. As weird as that sounded it was a good analogy.

I couldn't help but wonder how we were going to do a prom. Were we going to stop somewhere so everyone could buy dresses and tuxes? I was pretty sure that most people on the ship didn't have formal clothes. I definitely didn't pack an evening gown. I didn't even own one. Sure I could make one appear out of thin air but that wasn't the point. But it would probably fun. I learned that while I was away, Justin began dating a vampire and was taking her to Prom.

Within a few days we had docked in London. It might be a little crazy having London Tipton in London, England. Apparently we had rented out a ballroom in the British city.

Bailey's POV

I was in the city of London with Alex and Addison. We were doing our dress shopping.

"So has Zack asked you to prom yet?" Addison asked.

"No but knowing him it will be something lavish, spontaneous and possibly destructive." I said.

"Yeah that does sound like something Zack would do." Alex said. "So what color do you think I should get?"

"Definitely something purple." Addison said.

At this time I couldn't help but wonder what London the girl was doing in London the city. Maybe they should have chosen a city that didn't have the same name as one of the students, like Paris.

Cody's POV

I was walking through the city of London with Zack and Woody. We were going to be shopping for our tuxes.

"So Zack have you decided on how you're going to ask Bailey to prom yet?" Woody asked.

"No…wait I've got it. I'll tattoo on my chest." Zack said. Why did Zack always come up with such crazy ideas?

"I think you should do something less painful and less permanent." I said.

"Fine I'll use chocolate." Zack said. "Bailey will love that."

"Zack we do not need to hear about your sex life." I said.

"I don't mind hearing about it." Woody said. "Last night Addison and got really wasted."

"I definitely don't need to hear about _your_ sex life Woody." I said, trying not to vomit.

Alex's POV

"So I had wine for the first time last night." Addison said as she came out wearing her red dress. "Me and Woody ended up getting really drunk and did some things."

"You don't have to describe what we did. Let's just leave it at that." I said.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this here?" Bailey asked.

"At least we're not the girls from _Sex and City._ We're still young so we should be able to talk about it." I said as I took my dress to the counter.

The next night everyone from Seven Seas High was at the ballroom. Mr. Moseby had hired former popstar Lil' Little to sing at our prom. I think it was because Moseby was such a huge fan. He now went by Marcus Little.

After he was done London walked up to the stage.

"Attention everyone. I have good news. Me and Todd St. Mark are getting married." London said.

Suddenly Marcus grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me London, Imma let you finish but Beyonce had one of the best weddings of all time." He said

After seeing the bizarre thing and Marcus was removed from the stage, I went over to Cody to discuss what we would since the semester was ending.

"So Cody I guess we'll be saying goodbye in a few days." I said. "This really sucks."

"Actually I have good news. You know how I was taking all of those extra classes?" Cody said.

"Yeah" I said, wondering he was going.

"Well they were so I could the GED program. I got into Columbia." He said.

I hugged Cody tightly. It looked like all of my dreams were about to come true.

THE END

And so this story has a happy ending. Plus multiple hijinks. I just had to do the Marcus taking the microphone from London thing after seeing that knows Kanye in the new episode. I'll have a new story coming out in a few days so be on the lookout for it.


End file.
